Oliver Jones
Oliver Jones is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful portrayed by Zack Conroy since January 2010. Storylines Oliver Jones arrives in Los Angeles in 2010 looking for his sister, Agnes Jones , at Jackie M Designs. After relocating to Los Angeles to be with his sister, Oliver lands a job as a DJ at Insomnia Café where he meets and flirts with Hope Logan. Across the room, however, Oliver also catches the eye of Hope's rival, Steffy Forrester as she takes an interest in him. When Hope is drugged and nearly raped by Graham Darros, the same man who had also raped Agnes, Oliver comforts her at the hospital with a teddy bear, to which intrigues Hope. Steffy decides she wants Oliver for himself and begins pulling off some pranks on both Hope and her mom, Brooke Logan, after convincing her grandmother, Stephanie Forrester to let her harass both her grandmother's and her own respective rivals and drive them out of Forrester Creations for good. With the help of her great-aunt Pamela Douglas, Steffy tries unsuccessfully attempts to lure Oliver away from Hope by dressing in sexy lingerie and even straddling him and offering him that if he chooses her over Hope, she would give him power and money. Although flattered by Steffy's affections for him, Oliver turns her down flat, stating that he's in love with only Hope. Furious, Steffy leaves but vows to still get her ways. During Whip Jones and Taylor Hayes Forrester's wedding, which Oliver and Steffy served as best man and maid of honor, Steffy again tries to get Oliver to leave Hope for her, but once again Oliver tells her no. Upset with his choice, Steffy shoves her mom's wedding cake in Hope's face and walks away. At first embarrassed, Oliver cheers Hope up by eating the cake off her face and the two begin laughing. During her first press conference for her new line "Hope For The Future", Steffy and Pam rig the sign to say "Future Ho" when Hope is modeling off a dress onstage. At first humiliated and feeling like a deer in headlights, Hope suddenly boosts her confidence after seeing Oliver in the crowd smiling at her with encouragement. Hope makes jokes about the rigged sign and promises that "Hope For The Future" is something today's society needs. The campaign is a success, much to Steffy's dismay. Oliver then gives Hope a a two-part Chinese necklace expressing their love for each other. When Hope throws a party for her high school graduation, Oliver wears his necklace while Hope supposedly was wearing hers. However, she had accidentally left the necklace back at Forrester, which Steffy finds. Steffy considers using the necklace and going to the party with Hope's necklace to have sex with Oliver to break him and Hope up for good. After Marcus Forrester takes the necklace, Steffy receives an adamant warning from her father, Ridge Forrester, to not interfere with their relationship, to which she reluctantly agrees to. During the party, Hope encourages her mom, Brooke Logan to dress in the same exact dress as hers. As Hope went upstairs to change, Brooke continued dancing with her mask on and her daughter's necklace which Marcus gave her to give back to Hope. Not wanting to lose it, Brooke decided to wear the necklace and give it back to Hope when she returned. When Oliver arrived at the party, he was dressed exactly like Ridge and after putting his mask on and believing he saw Hope, Brooke saw Oliver, believing he was Ridge. The two begin dancing and Brooke whispers "I'm ready." The same code that Hope had given to Oliver when she was ready to give her virginity to him. Thinking that it was Hope saying it, Oliver followed Brooke out to the terrace and they had sex. After coming back inside, Oliver is surprised when he sees Hope coming downstairs. He then panics when he realizes that he had sex with Hope's mom. But Brooke believed it was Ridge she had sex with. After hearing the song from the party constantly playing in her head, Brooke continues to needle Ridge about their risque rendezvous, to which Ridge is completely dumbfounded by. When she realizes that Ridge really has no idea what she's talking about, Brooke confronts Oliver about this. Oliver also confronts her and asks Brooke why she couldn't tell that it wasn't Ridge she was having sex with. Brooke counters this by asking Oliver why he would think a sweet virgin young girl like Hope would want to have sex in a wild environment like a party. They stop accusing each other and agreed to not say a word about their inadvertent infidelity. However, after being blackmailed by Steffy, Brooke comes clean to Ridge about what happened at the party. Much to her surprise, Ridge, at first angry at her, suddenly forgives Brooke for what happened, believing that it was indeed a case of mistaken identity. Ridge angrily confronts his daughter about her blackmail and orders her to stop harassing his wife and Hope. Ridge then tells Steffy that he wants her to do a special tribute to Brooke's work at the company, hopefully as a way to extend an olive branch to both her and Hope. Steffy reluctantly agrees to do so. In 2014, while waiting for Forrester's sabotaged freight elevator by Quinn Fuller, Oliver told Maya Avant he loves doing photography with her and that she's beautiful. The two kissed despite Maya's engagement to Carter Walton and Maya had to go. Romance with Aly During a brief talk with Liam, Alexandria Forrester , claimed that she never had a boyfriend, and Liam said that at the right moment she would know. Oliver was taking photos of Aly. Oliver kept complimenting her which made Aly feel special although Oliver already had eyes on Maya who was still engaged to Carter. Aly made it clear that she had to go but Oliver asked her which one she liked the best. Aly said she doesn't like pictures of herself because she thinks of herself as average unlike the other beauitful Forrester women. Ridge decided to take over Forrester again by firing Oliver because of his below average shots and tried to kick Rick out of his presidency. Eric decided to side with Rick after Brooke medalled with the situation and Oliver was rehired. Oliver claimed because his last name isn't Forrester, there's not a definite chance he'll stay. Oliver offered to take Aly out for lunch. At the Bikini Bar, they had lunch with Maya and Carter in the same restaurant. Aly ordered a hot green tea which Oliver accidently spilled all over her hand and wiped up and then kissed her hand. Aly went to her room and told this to Darla Forrester as a ghost. Darla supported it. Oliver came to her room to return what she left at Bikini. AHe also came to check up on her and she was very nervous, this being her first kiss and boyfriend. They ended up making out and when she heard Pam, she told him to go in the closet in which he left afterward. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Brooke's men